


Big blind bet

by Ischa



Series: How Starfisch got her name and other stories [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Frank's first time. </p>
<p>  <i>Gerard cuddles closer, his head against Frank's chest. Frank can feel his breath through his worn out t-shirt. It's really freaking hot in the basement.<br/>This, Frank thinks would be the moment to kiss Gerard and Gerard would kiss back. Frank knows it, because Gerard likes to be close to people when he's drunk.</i></p>
<p>Set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/318879">Songs about the Ways-verse</a>. Takes place seven years pre Songs about the Ways, roughly two years before the Ways get their Frank. This is going to be a three-part series. You don't need to read/have read Songs about the Ways to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big blind bet

**Pairing:** Gerard/Lindsey/Frank  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Frank's first time is a lot different than he thought it would be.  
 _Gerard is home for the holidays and Mikey asked him to come over. Frank suspects that Mikey knows he has had a crush on Gee since, well, forever, but no one talks about it.  
The first thing he hears is laughter. Gerard's and a girl's.  
“Gee?”  
“Frank! In the kitchen,” Gerard yells back.  
Frank can't keep from grinning when he hears Gerard's voice. He's fucking missed Gerard and no one, not even Mikey's random girlfriend of the second, can spoil that.  
“I hope you got me something awesome from New York,” he says and then stops. In the Ways' kitchen stands the most beautiful girl Frank's ever seen and she is standing far too close to Gerard.  
“Hey, that's Lindsey,” Gerard says and there is this tender tone creeping into his voice and Frank just knows.  
“Your girlfriend,” he states.  
“Yeah,” Gerard answers needlessly. _  
**Warning(s):** threesome, sex, angst  
 **Author’s Notes:** Set in the [Songs about the Ways-verse](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/41482.html). Takes place seven years pre Songs about the Ways, roughly two years before the Ways get their Frank. They're all pretty young and messed up here. Gerard is still drinking (obviously) and Frank is sixteen. This is going to be a three-part series. You don't need to read/have read Songs about the Ways to understand this. Written for .  
 **Word Count:** 1.989  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

 

 

~1~  
Frank hasn’t been so super excited since he was five and got Mister Cuddles for his birthday, when he knew he would get something awesome and he hoped with all his might that it would be Mister Cuddles. He throws a grin in the bear's direction and fixes his hair. Mister Cuddles looks really bad-ass these days: one eye missing, and Sharpie tattoos all over his arms and chest. One day, Frank thinks wistfully and checks his reflection one last time.  
Whatever, that's who he is now. There is only so much you can do.

~+~  
Gerard is home for the holidays and Mikey asked him to come over. Frank suspects that Mikey knows he has had a crush on Gee since, well, forever, but no one talks about it.  
The first thing he hears is laughter. Gerard's and a girl's.

“Gee?”

“Frank! In the kitchen,” Gerard yells back.  
Frank can't keep from grinning when he hears Gerard's voice. He's fucking missed Gerard and no one, not even Mikey's random girlfriend of the second, can spoil that.

“I hope you got me something awesome from New York,” he says and then stops. In the Ways' kitchen stands the most beautiful girl Frank's ever seen and she is standing far too close to Gerard.

“Hey, that's Lindsey,” Gerard says and there is this tender tone creeping into his voice and Frank just knows.

“Your girlfriend,” he states.

“Yeah,” Gerard answers needlessly.

“But-” he starts and Mikey kicks him. “Fuck! Mikey.”

“Oh god, not you too,” Gerard says.

“What?” Lindsey asks and her arm is still around Gerard's middle.

“Everyone just assumes I'm gay,” Gerard answers long-suffering.  
She bursts out laughing. It's totally not attractive at all. She laughs like she doesn't give a damn who hears her; she laughs like a guy. Fuck, Frank thinks.

~+~  
“You knew!” Frank says. He hates everything. Everything.

“Yeah.”

“And you thought that would be the solution? To let me-” he takes a drag of his cigarette and glares at Mikey.

“You're sixteen.”

“I don't want to talk to you right now,” Frank presses out.

~+~  
So, Gerard has a hot girlfriend, a hot funny girlfriend, she's also smart and not sixteen. So what? Frank can still win his heart.  
He throws his smoke away and opens the door to the basement.

“So, you're Frank,” Lindsey says. She's lounging, fucking lounging, like there is nothing wrong with the basement, on Gerard's bed and Gee is nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah.”

“I thought you would be older,” she answers.

Fucking fuck. “Age is nothing but a number.”

She laughs and cocks her head. “You're pissed off and I think that's cute.”

“Oh fuck off,” he says.

“Are you insulting my girlfriend?” Gerard asks from the stairs. He's holding mugs in his hands.

“One of them better be for me,” Frank says grumpy.

“You can have mine.”

“That's how you know Gerard loves you,” Lindsey throws in with a laugh.

 

 

~2~  
Gerard is so fucking drunk and Frank maybe feels a bit bad for it, but it's not like Gerard isn't an adult. He should know his limits, but then, according to Mikey, his brother never knew his limits.  
Gerard cuddles closer, his head against Frank's chest. Frank can feel his breath through his worn out t-shirt. It's really freaking hot in the basement.  
This, Frank thinks would be the moment to kiss Gerard and Gerard would kiss back. Frank knows it, because Gerard likes to be close to people when he's drunk.

“Did she take advantage of you?” he whispers, it seems like a good idea to whisper.

“Who?” Gerard asks, but he doesn't look up. He speaks into Frank's chest.

“Lindsey,” Frank answers. He spits her name out like it's poison.  
Gerard's fingers tighten in his shirt. The material catches on Frank's body, it feels like a prologue to something, but Frank isn't sure what.

“No.”

“So, she didn't kiss you and put her hand down your pants and got you off on some couch at a party while you were drunk?”

“She did,” Gerard admits. “But after I took her out on a date, Frank.” There is a strange emphasis on his name and he looks down, stroking a finger down Gerard's shoulder and arm. Gerard bites into Frank's shirt, his teeth catching on the skin, the flesh, Frank's fucking heart, underneath.

“First, second? Third?” Frank wants to know. He has no idea what the hell he's doing and he suspects that he's way over his head here.

“Frank,” Gerard says again and Frank can feel it on his skin. He bends down and grabs Gerard's hair to pull his face closer to Frank's own.

“How many people can touch you when you're like this?” he asks quietly.

“Frank,” Gerard repeats, his breath hitting Frank's lips. He smells like cheap vodka. Frank closes his eyes and lets go.

~+~  
The thing is that Frank just can't help it anymore. He's loved Gerard so long that he can't stop, doesn't even know how to begin to not be in love with Gerard.  
There were moments in time, seconds, minutes, sometimes hours when he thought Gerard would love him too, but he knows better now.  
It doesn't help against the burning feeling in his guts. It doesn't help at all.  
He sees Gerard with Lindsey and wants to burn the house down, bomb her car, destroy all of Gerard's drawings. Write his name on Gerard's chest in ink with a needle.

~+~  
“Boy, you've got it bad, don't you?” she asks, her lipstick is leaving a perfect red picture on her filter. She exhales and doesn't look at him. Frank lights a cigarette and stares resolutely ahead of him. The garden is a mess.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

She laughs in his face. “Yeah, you do.”

“I don't like you,” he says, because he doesn't.

“I don't care.”

“Because I'm just a stupid kid?”

She shrugs, inhaling and holding it in like she likes the burn and maybe she does. “Did you wish for him on your birthday when you blew out the candles?” she wants to know.

“What the hell. I'm not six.”

“Answer me and it may be worth your trouble.”

“I wished for him to be naked and willing in my bed.” He knows he only says it to hurt her.  
She nods, like she knew already. What the hell she's only three years older. No way art-school makes you all knowing and shit. She turns to him. He can feel her stare and her breath on his cheek. She exhales in his face and then throws the butt away.

“I'm gonna give you a gift, Frankie,” she whispers and he can feel it against his skin. It makes him shiver. “Better make the best of it, because that is your only chance.”  
He swallows and doesn't turn around.

~3~  
There is one split second in which he knows this isn't right, but it doesn't change a god damn thing. Not for Frank, not for Lindsey either. She gave him a way out. He has no idea why she's doing this and he doesn't care.

“This is what I want, Gee,” she says. There is an emphasis on I. It's almost like they did this before.

“But it's Frank,” he tries.

“He doesn't care. I'm hot, you're hot, he's a teenager and wants it too. I want it. And it's my turn to want things,” she answers. Her voice is soft, but there is steel underneath and maybe Gerard is just drunk enough to roll with it.

“Okay.”

~+~  
Frank's never even told Mikey, because he knows that Mikey tells Gerard everything. If they can remember it, it will be shared. Frank's never had sex before. Sure he made out with people and touched a bit of skin here and there, but his dick has never seen a vagina and he has only vague images of someone fucking him.  
With Lindsey, and he knows that without really knowing her, it's all or nothing. She’s calling the shots today. And he's already in neck deep. No way in hell is he backing down now.

~+~  
“We play by my rules, today,” she says unclasping her bra. Frank's never though his first time would be like this. He's not overly romantic, but this, this is like a game to her. At least, he thinks, it's with Gee.

He throws his shirt in a corner and stares her down. She smiles and grabs Gerard's hair to pull him close so she can kiss him. He moans and there are no words for how it makes Frank feel. “You need to be wearing less clothes, Gee,” he says in a rough voice.

“Yeah, Frankie's right, Gee, you need to be naked and willing.” She smirks in Frank's direction. Gerard doesn't seem to notice or care that they're fighting for control here.

~+~  
“I still don't like you,” he hisses while he pushes into her. She's wet and warm and smells, not good, but not bad either.

“Too bad-”

“I know you don't care,” he cuts in and he just wants to push into her hard, but he is not like her. He still wants to make her feel good, because Gerard so obviously cares for her.

“He's going to fuck you so good, Frank,” she whispers and Frank can't help it, he moans. “I bet no one ever fucked you like that. I know no one ever did me like he does. He has this-”  
He pushes into her slow at the moment and she grabs his hips to drag him closer. Her arms are beautiful, all the ink, all the pale skin under it, and her mouth is a mess of red smeared lipstick. Frank could taste it just a few minutes ago on Gerard's lips. “Move,” she finishes, throwing her head back. “You want him to, don't you?” she asks.

“Yeah,” because yes. He wants Gerard to take his virginity like he gave it over to Lindsey--like an offering to the gods to grant him his biggest wish. It doesn't matter, that the goddess in question doesn't know it.

~+~  
Frank doesn't have time to think about it all too much, or deeply. While he's busy messing around with Lindsey, Gerard is kissing and licking every part of him and Lindsey he can get at.

“You look beautiful,” he says and Frank has no idea who he means. Him, Lindsey, both of them. Maybe even Gerard doesn't know.  
The first finger goes unnoticed, mostly, the second one he feels and it doesn't feel bad, but it doesn't feel good either. It's not like anything he's ever felt. He wants to ask Lindsey if Gerard fingered her ass too, but he just can't. She tightens her arms around him, so he's feeling her breasts against his chest. And then Gerard kisses his neck. Just a soft press of lips and Frank knows he's fucked. So hard. He won't be able to come back from this.

“You'll see,” she says just as Gerard finds his prostate and Frank bites into her shoulder. She bites her lip. “Come on, Gee. I don't think he'll last much longer.”

The sad thing is, Frank thinks, that she's right.

“You okay, Frankie?” Gerard asks. Gerard fucking asks permission. It's just too much.

“Yeah, just fucking fuck me,” he grits out and with way more bravado than he really feels. And the sad thing is, Gerard does.

~end~ **  
**


End file.
